Meeting TheForgottenMemory (Mory)
by TheForgottenM3mory
Summary: This is just an introduction to Mory's history. She is not a demon, she doesn't know what she is. She is unpredictable. There will be Rated M stories of her after you guys give me some reviews! Meet Mory and her psychologically unstable mind.


**((This is not a fan fiction, I created all of these characters, Please if you wish to use them and make a fan fiction with them please ask and do not call them yours. There are copy rights just to warn you. THANK YOU :D!))**

-She looked around herself to see shadows of another kind, shadows she wasn't used to. The trees where long and bare one would even say naked. She was scared, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to make it. She walked up out of the foreign forest, pacing one foot over the other. Shaking as she forced her legs to move along in pace with each heart beat, she had to force herself to carry on or else she wouldn't make it much further, she had come to far just to stop and die here. She wasn't going to die tonight at least. She breathed out, her breathe wakened with her shivers, chills going up and down her spine and not the good kind someone would be satisfied to get. She looked around hoping to see some kind of fire or perhaps some kind of light, she saw none. Her beautiful sun kissed hair flew back with the strong gusts of wind, her hair was as a waterfall of silk, slowly dancing in the wind. she glared up once more, her emerald green eyes seemed to be of some kind of diamond in the snow, a stream of light reflected ff of them as she moved her head up once more to look ahead. Her face lite up at the sight of other people. She forgot she was cold, forgot she was hungry, and forgot she was lost. She unfolded her arms and sprinted forth pushing each foot over the other in perfect momentum with her heart, her hair whipped back with each sprinting jump, her heart pounded with joy. She suddenly topped and looked around, for a moment it was as if time had frozen still, each snow flake dropped, if it where tiny little fuzzies of Cotton Candy, she let out a smile and closed her eyes to breathe in deeply and listen to the wind blowing through the tree's. It was magnificent. She was so caught up in her own fears she had forgotten just how remarkably beautiful winter was, a true master price of nature. She open her diamond like eyes again and slowly paced forward, now dragging each foot over the other. Her eyes widened as she came upon the others in this land. She froze at first then admitted with a stutter,

_"Hello, i am sorry to bother but... bu... but, i am really quite frightened...?_

-she gave a large chatter of her teeth with a massive gust of wind that passed her by, her hair whipped off to the side, her hair began to turn into a white heaven instead of the usual sun kissed orangy, red she had come to call her own hair."I am really... quite scared at the moment... I am truly sorry to ask but, would you mind if i maybe... Um, stuck around with you guys?" She would look down at her feet and remain quite for a response she felt a little ashamed as to go so low as to ask strangers for help on living her own life. She suddenly got extremely dizzy and fell backward into the snow, time began to slow down as she fell, her arms flew forward as her eyes gently closed, her hair flew in front of her face as she hit the cold snowy white ground. She lie there motionless... Her left eye would twitch once as she starting loosing circulation in her right hand and it slowly started in her left hand as well. She was once in her home singing in the bathroom getting ready for High School then, she had bumped her mirror by mistake with her elbow then BOOM! She was here wondering all alone and now she lie motionless on the cold soon to be her grave. Everything then went black as she saw, heard and felt nothing. Her mind and thoughts cleared out of her head as she sat alone in her conscious unaware of what was happening to her own body in reality, she was trapped in her own mind for the time being. Alone, soon to die from the cold, she yelled out in her own mind,

_"HELLO! IS... IS ANYONE THERE!?"_

she ran around in her own head, touching the sides of the walls looking for a way out. She found no way out and fell onto her knee's as a tear escaped her emerald eyes and made a loud DRIP sound as it touched the floor,

_"I really am alone..."_

She hung her head in silence. She woke up and pulled herself off of the ground... It was all a dream.. She sighed in relief. She stepped into a large plaza filled with dead shrubs and bushes, as for the grass you would ask? Dull and colourless, it had lost it's green glow thousands of years ago in the last major battle of the lands. The one that will never be forgotten, yet her memory is so fuzzed as to what happened in that battle. It was as if it was a blank page in the corner of her mind in some file ling cabinet lost in another dimension. She gazed around the old ruins and memories that had been lost and yet to be rediscovered or retrieved. She truly missed the old times when she fought for things that meant something not on the will of a master or owner. Her once flourishing emerald green diamond like eyes had morphed into an empty black obyess of hate and denial after hundreds of years of turning away from those who wanted to help her. She had lied waste to a former life and wanted to start a new life, a better life. One she could call her own and hold in her memory forever. One that would stay in her memory forever. Her once beautiful silk like hair had changed into a dark black waterfall of pure evil along with her ravishing skin. It was now a waste land of scars and war mars. Each scar hiding it's own identity and meaning in itself, not even bothering to share it's memory with it's own owner. She would look upon each scar as if she wanted to remember what had happened like she would travel the entire would... NO THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Just to find the meaning of why she had forgotten whom she was before the great wars and during the great wars. She now only hears stories of whom she was, she would like to relive these memories or stories that are told to her so she could see it out of her own eyes... Her mouth was covered by a sash as to hid the scar that went along her face. Legends tell her she was in the main great battle in the front f the pack charging forward when she met him... A demon whom had betrayed her kind also a former lover. She forgot all she cared about at that moment and swung her sword forward to slash him but, he reacted to quickly and cut her cheek left... to right. Leaving a dreaded gruel some scar that lie a waste to her once beautiful face. But now all it was, was a forgotten memory that would remain hidden for perhaps even the rest of eternity. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead of herself, she gazed upon the once former home as she was told. She gave the first smile she had given in a hundred years at the sight of the home. She raised her head up then back down as to see all of the house. She breathed in as she did feel like she was home. She walked forth pacing her footsteps in perfect momentum with her heart as she plunged forward in a steady pace toward the entrance of the memory (the house). She froze for a moment as she stepped back and placed her left hand on her head, she would rub the top of her head. She had suddenly come down with a head ache for no reason what so ever? She looked around curious to see if maybe radiation from the sun had caused it... She had been so rapped up her thought that she hadn't even noticed night had shown it's face, she looked up t the round and gloriously glowing moon with a smile raising on her face, she began to look forward again toward the home as she wanted to try walking up to it again. She began to pace her footsteps with her heart beat once more, but this time going at a faster pace trying to avoid and once again ignore her head ache, she suddenly fell to her feet and everything went black... a memory was coming into her mind...

**~In her MEMORY! ~**

-She looked around herself to see shadows of another kind, shadows she wasn't used to. The trees where long and bare one would even say naked. She was scared, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to make it. She walked up out of the foreign forest, pacing one foot over the other. Shaking as she forced her legs to move along in pace with each heart beat, she had to force herself to carry on or else she wouldn't make it much further, she had come to far just to stop and die here. She wasn't going to die tonight at least. She breathed out, her breathe quakened with her shivers, chills going up and down her spine and not the good kind someone would be satisfied to get. She looked around hoping to see some kind of fire or perhaps some kind of light, she saw none. Her beautiful sun kissed hair flew back with the strong gusts of wind, her hair was as a waterfall of silk, slowly dancing in the wind. she glared up once more, her emerald green eyes seemed to be of some kind of diamond in the snow, a stream of light reflected ff of them as she moved her head up once more to look ahead. She heard the clip clops of what sounded like to be of a horse shoe, her eyes widened as she looked ahead of her wondering if there was someone coming, was it her imagination or herself really hearing something!? She began to run forgetting she was cold, hungry and tired. She lost track of everything and suddenly fell to the ground blacking out from her vision.

**~Memory I over~**

She returned to reality to see herself in front of the entrance of her once old home. She quickly stood up and began to slowly open the door of he home, she peered in squinting her eyes trying to see if anyone as there or if she was here alone. She was scared but, showed no emotion on her face. She stood up straight walking honorably toward the center of the room. She looked around in amazement as she began to remember something else she had forgotten, she slowly blacked out, before she completely went out of reality again she saw a figure pass by her, a black blur... then BLACK OUT!

**~In Her Next Memory~ **

-giggles and looks around herself, as she turns her head her sun kissed Hair flips with the movement as her green eyes reflect a string of light off of them, she smiles and looks forward. She lifts her right leg to take a step and giggles once again, she looks back at the others and smiles then slowly whips her hair back to look forward once again. She slowly walks down the stages steps and sways her hips seductively. She walks slowly down the large room to the chair. She stops in the middle of the room to bend down and fix her shoe, her rear is in the air as her hair covers her face, she moves her hair behind her ear, and looks down at her shoe with a puckered face and rubs the scuff off of her shoe. She slowly stands back up dragging her hands up her legs and over her knee's and flips her hair and runs her hands through it, she looks back at the others and blushes, she then looks down at her shoe to make she she got it all and giggles a little louder this time. She begins to walk toward the chair, her hips rock back and forth. She bends down and lays her leg on the arm rest and lays her elbow on the other. She hums a beauteous beat to herself as she taps her knee. She looks back up at the others and smiles a bit. She closes her eyes and turns her head back to forward. Her hair hangs back as her body stays still. She stops humming and relaxes her body as she thinks to herself-

_"Oh god, i love it here, so nice the scenery everything, it feels like home"_

-she opened her eyes and giggled as her green eyes light up and sparkled. Her voice was like a rose that could easily attract the desires of any man, at least any mortal male for that matter. She looked up at Cire and smiled at her sitting back up and stretching, she then said to her

_"Hello my dear, how are you today?"_

she glared over at the male noticing he was a demon of some sort, she realized she better be careful-

**~Memory is Over~**

She came back to with a gasp in need of air and looked around, she was in a bedroom under the covers. She looked around now showing fear n her face as she heard a voice say to her, "Hello, old "friend" I knew time would meet us up again" she heard the man chuckle after promptly addressing the discussion. The voice sounded familiar, she got a hold of herself and returned the speech saying,

_ "I can not remember whom you are and I don't know if I wish to, where AM I!?" _

she heard another chuckle after replying to the man... She slowly went black again as another memory came to her mind.

**~In Her Memory ~ **

She looked at the man whom had just entered as he began to walk toward her, He gently smiled, running a hand through the front on his hair then resting it by his side.

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Claude." _

He gently caressed her hand a gave it a light kiss on the top. He looked her in the eye as he leaned down smirking, he gently let go and glanced at the new arrival.

**~Her Memory is Over ~ **

She quickly grabbed the knife in her side pocket of her armor and jumped out of the bad standing right in front of the man. It was to dark to see his face but, she knew he was trouble, she didn't trust him. She stood firmly and tall, keeping perfect posture. Suddenly she felt a warmth in front of her as his lips soon touched hers, her eyes widened as he broke away from him pushing him into a further darker shadow. He gave out a demonic laugh as she saw his shadow grow larger than before. She looked at what she thought was his face and backed away, she stood her ground and forgot everything she stood for, she ran forward screaming at the top of her lungs,

_"I WILL NOT STAND DOWN, I AM NOT A LESSER BEING, I AM ME AND ONLY THAT! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"_

She heard another chuckle as he suddenly disappeared from the room, she heard a whisper in her left ear,

_"I already have been to hell"_

He chuckled, shivers went up and down her spine as she feel onto her knee's and swore she would find a way to remember... EVERYTHING! She looked around once again standing on her feet as she wondered her old "Home" some would call it, she cam into a room with a piano and went black once more...

**~In Another Memory ~ **

The fox played her piano, beautiful clear sounds resonating through her room. There was a chord book in front of her, though she wasn't reading it at all. Having played the piano for quite a big percent oh her life, which was centuries long by now, she knew quite a lot of combinations and was able to come up with music every day. Being a fox, her ears were sensitive to loud sounds, though piano, being a present instrument at times, was definitely one of those exceptional things she loved to hear no matter how loud. Her long fingers glided over the notes, gracefully moving as she looked and was elegant. Her lips were pursed, her one purple eye opening once in a while to check the slaves in their cages.

East made his way down into the slave trade. He's heels clacking on the marble floor as a smirk spread across his lips, he kept a hand in his pocket pushing open the door. As he entered he heard the delicate melody making it's way around the room. He began to walk towards the piano where the sounds rung into his ears. He smiled to find a fox playing piano, he was slightly puzzled. As he spoke his voice played a delicate tone, velvet like to the ear.

_"You play beautifully."_

He smiled warmly towards her his crimson red eyes glistening like a lake blood. The woman played slower, somehow finishing a fast song in a fast way without giving the song an anticlimax.

_''Why thank you.''_

She spoke softly, her voice sounding strong none the less. Cire looked up, returning the warm smile.

_''I like the sound of your voice, less crude than most.''_

The woman observed him leisurely for a few seconds, not afraid of the silence turning awkward or anything like a human would be.

_''Welcome to my slave trade, dear. Please, tell me your name. Mine would be Cireminnaelle.''_

She laughed as Memory entered, her smile only broadening further.

_''Why welcome to you too sweetheart. I'm quite fine. No big rebellions going on as of yet, there was even a fine slave who was sold within seconds. Both seemed pleased.''_

**Mory:**

-she looked at the piano noticing the tune coming from it, she began to hum to it tune, she stood up moving her hips back and forth and smiled as her bright green eyes began to close again as she begins to move her body to the beat she laughs at her movement to the tune, she begins to open her eyes again. Her green eyes glow again as you could see her soul through them, she begins to walk toward the piano, she does a little spin half way there, it was as if time slowed down as she twirled, her eyes were closed and her dress spun up and twirled with her as her hair took over the wind and became wind twirling around her, she swung her arms out and moved her foot to the side and giggled while she danced. She began to walk again still moving to the beat of the piano. She walked up to the piano and noticed a fox was playing it, her face lit up at this site and she smiled at her and exclaimed:

_"I love your tune it's got quit a beat hun"_

she smiled at her as she stood away from the piano and began to again. Her voice was like angels singing, so pure so clean. She began to sing to the beat as she laughed at herself here and there-

**~Memory is Over~**

She looked around her self, she then fell to her knee's letting out gentle tears as the flushed down her cheeks and onto the floor. She muttered to herself with her head hung toward the ground.

_'I do not wish to remember anything else..."_


End file.
